


Keepsake

by jellyfishfics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I spell Viktor with a k, M/M, Viktor and Yuuri are engaged and totally in love, Viktor and Yuuri being heavy on the PDA, Yuri is a well meaning wingman, and Yuri is their third wheel, he played himself though, just engaged dudes hanging out with their salty bro, mild teen angst (courtesy of Yuri), set post GPF but before the ending of episode 12, this fic is very soft in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: Viktor, Yuuri, and Yuri spend time in Hasetsu together as they pack for the move to St. Petersburg.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YukiYashaH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/gifts).



> A fic in response to a prompt from [@yukiwrites](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! The prompt was 'haggling,' but I kinda blew it out of proportion... Here's some extreme victuuri fluff tempered by Yuri Plisetsky's natural rage and salt.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to [Ingrid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing) as always for betaing my fic! Please check out her Wedding Planner/Florist victuuri AU!

Viktor wanted his fill of Hasetsu before they moved.

“I’m so happy you’re moving to St. Petersburg with us Yuuri! But I’m also going to miss this little town so much!” Viktor lamented.

Yuri clicked his tongue. “Then stay and die here, old man. I’m fine with just Yuuri coming.”

Viktor turned around with a dark smile. They had been walking along the bridge, and Viktor was a few steps ahead.

“No one asked you to come, Yurio,” Viktor reminded, placing special emphasis on the ‘o’ Yuri hated so much.

Yuri gritted his teeth as expected. “I offered to help you two pack knowing that you’d either go bald from the stress of having to pack up all your unnecessary shit or you’d push all the work on Yuuri and make him go prematurely, unattractively gray.”

Viktor frowned. “My Yuuri could never be unattractive. In fact, Yuuri would be so cute if he started graying at the sides!”

“Disgusting, you want him to match you or something?”

A dark expression passed over Viktor’s face again. “My hair isn’t gray. It’s a natural silver blonde. Remind me why you’ve so rudely interrupted Yuuri and I during our last precious days in his hometown again?”

“Now, now,” Yuuri interjected before this disagreement could escalate from Yuri’s likely explosive response. “You said you wanted to see more of the town that we didn’t see while we were training. And Yurio is our guest, so we should accommodate him, especially if he wants to spend time with us. Right Viktor?”

Viktor pouted and Yuri smirked. Yuuri was starting to think that constantly being between these two would make him prematurely gray regardless. Living in St. Petersburg might make Yuuri die early from stress, but at least he’d be living alone with Viktor, and no one else could bother them in the way the inn's guests have before.

“Fine,” Viktor relented, sticking his right hand out in a way that the sun caught his ring and made it shine. “But I want Yuuri to hold my hand while we walk.”

Yuuri tried to sigh at Viktor’s childish behavior, but it was overpowered by his smile. Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Both of you are gross,” he sneered, stomping around and ahead of them.

Yuuri took hold of Viktor’s hand and threaded their fingers together. Viktor snuggled close and exaggerated a loud kiss on Yuuri’s cheek, to which Yuri gagged in response.

“You’ll understand when you’re older and you fall in love, Yura,” Viktor assured him, cheek pressed against Yuuri’s.

“No thanks!” Yuri shot back over his shoulder, and both Viktor and Yuuri laughed.

They browsed a few food stands for quick bites of fried seafood, paid their respects to the temple, and started browsing the local shops. It had been a while since Yuuri actually went out of his way to go into the heart of Hasetsu, so he was just as wide-eyed as Viktor and Yuri were.

“Yuuri! Can we go into this store?” Viktor pointed to a small textile shop.

“Sure, that place sells fabric mostly for kimonos and yukatas,” Yuuri said as they headed towards the door.

Once they were inside, Viktor immediately went to one of the large wooden racks that held up sheets of beautifully dyed and printed fabric.

“I love stores like these,” Viktor said, picking up a deep green fabric sample with intricate gold thread. “They remind me of the time my mother made my first skating costume.”

“Your mother made it?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded. “It was just for a small, local competition for kids, but I was so excited. She let me pick out whatever color I wanted and the type of beads I wanted for the embellishments.”

“Will I get to meet her in St. Petersburg?” Yuuri hedged, a little shy. Viktor never spoke of his family before, and Yuuri wasn’t sure how to ask if he was going to expect any future in-laws.

Viktor gave Yuuri a fond smile. “My parents are retired and live in the countryside now, but we could always go visit them if you want. Mama was furious that I didn’t tell her about our relationship; she yelled at me for a good ten minutes about how she had to learn of her own son’s engagement from gossip articles. Papa said he’d like to exchange a few words with you too.”

Yuuri felt a chill run down his spine. “O-Oh, I see…”

“Don’t be nervous, darling!” Viktor laughed and squeezed Yuuri’s hand in reassurance. “Papa is as big as a bear, but he’s as cuddly as Makkachin. You have nothing to worry about.”

Yuuri doubted that Viktor’s father would be so kind to the man who proposed to his son without even asking for his blessing, but Yuuri hoped he wasn’t too old-fashioned or protective of Viktor, however unlikely it might seem. A sharp poke in his side took Yuuri out of his thoughts of dying at the hands of his future father-in-law.

Yuri glared up at him, with a grimace that clearly said ‘I’m here too, so don’t forget me, you lovesick fucks.’

“What’s all that junk over there?” Yuri jerked a thumb behind himself to a display table of elaborate hair ornaments.

“Oh, those are _kanzashi._ Girls used to wear them with kimonos, and some still do for festivals and new year visits to temples, but they’re pretty old fashioned now.”

Viktor’s eyes lit up. “I want to see!”

Viktor kept his hand in Yuuri’s, so he all but dragged Yuuri over to the table with him, and Yuri followed behind them. Viktor started picking up various kanzashi, and asking Yuuri for their names. Viktor waved a _tama,_ ball style, kanzashi in Yuri’s face while Yuri threatened to stab Viktor with the _kogai_ kanzashi in his hand. Yuuri sort of regretted telling Yuri kogai meant sword.

Yuuri scanned the table, figuring that he might as well check out the merchandise while he was there. Yuuri’s eye caught on a comb kanzashi, seemingly made out of lacquered wood. It was rounded on top, and it depicted the horizon line where the sky met the sea, the design of waves washing down into the teeth of the comb, and black-tailed gulls flying above inlaid with mother of pearl.

Yuuri reached out to hold it in the palm of his hand. It was…stunning. Not only was it a beautiful scene, but it reminded Yuuri of the day he opened up to Viktor at the beach, and Viktor met him where he was, for who he was.

“What are you holding?” Yuri’s voice asked beside him.

Yuuri jumped and yelped, almost dropping the comb. He looked over Yuri’s head to see Viktor posing with a hand fan in front of the full length mirror in the store, pulling out his phone to take a photo he was probably going to send to Chris.

“Are you going to buy that for Viktor?” Yuri continued.

“H-How did you…?” Yuuri squeaked.

“Please,” Yuri said incredulously. “Viktor loves the ocean. Wherever he goes, no matter the country, he always visits the beach to stare at the sea. That comb is totally his aesthetic.”

Yuuri looked back at the comb resting across his palm. It really did scream ‘Viktor.’ It would make a great gift too, for taking Yuuri all the way to winning a silver medal at the GPF.

“Do you want to buy it in secret to surprise him with it later? I can distract Viktor for you.” Before Yuuri could respond, Yuri was already marching up to Viktor. “Hey, Viktor! Take me to that traditional sweets shop we passed earlier! Yuuri can’t come because if he eats any sugar he just gets fat!”

Yuri yanked Viktor out of the store, and Viktor sent his fiancé an apologetic glance before leaving.

Yuuri stared after them for a few moments before gripping the comb tight in his hand. Determined, he strode over to the cashier to meet a small, almost frail looking old lady.

“Good afternoon,” she greeted.

“Ah, good afternoon,” Yuuri returned. “Could you tell me how much this comb is?” Yuuri placed the comb on the counter in front of her.

She eyed it for a few moments. “Nine thousand yen.”

“N-Nine thousand!? That’s ridiculous!” Yuuri argued.

She squinted up at him. “You’re a world famous figure skater aren’t you? You can’t afford to buy a trinket from your hometown and support a local, family owned and run business?”

Yuuri swallowed nervously. “Even so, you’re still swindling me! Can’t you make the price more reasonable?”

The old lady sighed. “Seven thousand then.”

“That’s still high,” Yuuri reasoned. “Please, I want to give this comb to someone important to me.”

“It’s for the man who was taking pictures of himself right? Will you two get married?”

Yuuri didn’t like talking about his private life, much less with a stranger, but if it would help him get the comb…

“I hope so,” Yuuri said with a nod.

“I like that look on your face,” the old lady said with a grin that showed her missing teeth. “You look like a man who’s desperately in love.”

Yuuri blushed. “I suppose I am.”

The old lady laughed. “Young love sure is fierce these days. After all, you centered your latest skating season around your love for him, didn’t you?”

Yuuri gaped at her. “You knew?”

“You and that champion coach-turned-fiancé of yours are all anyone ever talks about in this town,” the old lady admitted. “And everyone watched your theme announcement on TV. Your parents even held a public viewing at the onsen.”

Yuuri was blushing up to his ears.

The old lady cackled. “You’ll have to forgive me; I couldn’t resist playing with you a bit. I’ll sell the comb to you for five thousand yen, how’s that?”

“…I’ll take it,” Yuuri mumbled, pulling his card out of his wallet.

Once the comb was safely secured in the inner pocket of his coat, Yuuri went to meet Viktor and Yuri at the confectionary. The three of them headed back to Yu-topia, where they picked up on packing Yuuri and Viktor’s things for the move to St. Petersburg. After a few hours, Yuri stretched and stood up.

“I’m going to take a nap before dinner,” Yuri announced. He gave Yuuri a deliberate, meaningful look before heading off to his guest room.

Yuuri wanted to cry at how unsubtle Yuri was.

“Did something happen between you and Yura?” Viktor asked as he placed his ridiculous Greek bust in a box.

“Nothing really,” Yuuri replied.

Viktor hummed. “Is my Yuuri hiding something from me?”

“O-Of course not,” Yuuri hesitated.

“Then why don’t you tell me what that look Yura gave you was about?” Viktor asked innocently.

Yuuri doubted he’d be able to wheedle his way out of this one without telling the truth.

“I bought something for you, back at the textile shop.” Yuuri fidgeted his hands in his lap.

“Really?” Viktor blinked. “What did you buy me?”

“Wait here,” Yuuri said, standing to get his coat on Viktor’s bed. He grabbed the small pouch in the inner pocket and went back to kneeling on the floor before Viktor. “Here,” Yuuri said, slipping the comb out of the pouch. “I bought you a comb kanzashi. Its proper name is _kushi,_ but we don’t use that name because of the bad luck associated with it. Combs in general are old fashioned and a tricky gift to give, but the design on this comb reminded me of our day at the beach, and I couldn’t resist. Combs are said to hold part of someone’s soul, but I thought this comb could hold the soul of Hasetsu for you. That way, when we’re in St. Petersburg and you miss this town, you can hold this comb close and remember.” Yuuri paused, finished with his explanation. “What do you think, Viktor?”

Viktor was fixated on the comb through Yuuri’s whole speech. “Can I hold it?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded and Viktor picked the comb off the palm of his hand. Viktor seemed to study it, tracing the design of the ocean’s waves with a delicate fingertip. Then he lifted the comb up to watch the mother of pearl on the gulls glimmer in the light.

Viktor smiled in a way that made him shine more than the comb. “I love it, Yuuri. Thank you.”

Yuuri exhaled the breath he was holding and smiled back, relieved. “I’m so glad you like it.”

Viktor cupped Yuuri’s cheek with his free hand, stroking the blush warm skin there. “All the things I receive from you are the best gifts I ever get. I promise, my darling.”

Yuuri’s blush deepened to the point that he was sure he was red all over. “Viktor, you’re so sappy,” he weakly complained.

Viktor laughed. “I can’t help it, I’m in love.”

Yuuri smiled wider. “I am too.”

“Clearly,” Viktor chuckled, holding the comb up for Yuuri to see, and the light not only caught on the mother of pearl, but also on Viktor’s ring through the teeth of the comb.

How many times would the sight of his ring on Viktor’s hand make Yuuri breathless?

“This is the type of comb geishas wear on the buns of their hairstyles,” Viktor mused. “It’s a shame my hair isn’t still long.”

“Hm, but I think your hair is thick enough to hold the comb regardless,” Yuuri said, taking a piece of Viktor’s hair between his fingers.

Yuuri took the comb from Viktor’s grasp and used it to brush back Viktor’s bangs, running it through his hair until the comb was tucked into the hair behind Viktor’s ear.

Viktor had closed his eyes when Yuuri began, so once the comb stopped moving, he slowly opened them.

“How does it look?” Viktor asked, soft as a whisper.

The shorter parts of Viktor’s bangs had fallen back onto his face, but most of it was swept to the side, looking much like his hairstyle during his performance of _Stammi Vicino,_ and it reminded Yuuri of their recent duet skate at the exhibition. Yuuri’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“Yuuri? Am I pretty?” Viktor prompted with a touch of impatience in his tone.

“You’re always beautiful,” Yuuri told him. The statement might have seemed sarcastic, but Yuuri was breathless and he meant every word of it.

“I know,” Viktor said with his trademark wink. “But I feel twice as pretty when I hear it from you.” The ever present pink blush over Viktor’s nose had dusted over his cheeks, breaking Viktor’s suave expression.

Yuuri didn’t think he could get any redder. “You’re so unfair, you always one-up me!”

“You think so? I think you’re the one who always surprises me, so I give my best effort to constantly charm you.” Viktor replied, amused. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders so Yuuri had no choice but to shuffle forward until their knees were touching. “Well, what do you think you can do right now that could even the playing field?”

Yuuri sighed. “It doesn’t count if you set yourself up for it.” Even so, he leaned in to meet Viktor’s waiting lips.

Viktor’s arms tightened around Yuuri as they deepened the kiss, and Yuuri reached up to tuck Viktor’s bangs back, fingers lingering over the comb in Viktor’s hair. When Yuuri pulled away, Viktor’s half-lidded eyes were bright, and his lips were wet, still poised for a kiss. Yuuri wanted to wreck him further—

“If you two are done sucking face,” Yuri loudly called from Viktor’s open doorway, Makkachin panting beside him. “Dinner is ready.”

Yuuri and Viktor jolted and jumped apart, sheepishly looking up to see Yuri’s nose wrinkled at them.

Yuuri wanted to _die;_ he hadn’t realized Yuri had come in with Makkachin, and both of them watched him _make out_ with Viktor.

“We’ll come soon,” Viktor answered, his blush deeper on his cheeks.

Yuri’s expression remained sour, but he leaned off the doorframe and walked down the hall, Makkachin trailing behind him.

Viktor giggled once Yuri was out of earshot. “Well that was embarrassing, but Yura will live.”

Yuuri groaned and leaned forward until his forehead rested against Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor continued to giggle and rubbed Yuuri’s back soothingly.

“I can’t believe he saw us,” Yuuri bemoaned into the fabric of Viktor’s sweater. “I feel like a horny teenager being caught by his parents.”

Viktor pushed Yuuri back into sitting up straight. “Relax, Yuuri. Yura is genuinely happy for us, he just can’t express it well, so he defaults to teen angst.”

Yuuri remembered how Yuri offered to distract Viktor for him so he could buy the comb without Yuuri even asking.

“You’re right…though few people actually enjoy seeing their friends make out…” Yuuri murmured.

“Like I said, Yura will live.” Viktor got to his feet and offered his hands to help Yuuri stand. “Let’s eat now.”

“You’re going with the comb still in your hair?” Yuuri asked.

“You of all people should know how much I like to show off.” Viktor held out his hand for Yuuri to take, ring catching the light and Yuuri’s heart.

Yuuri threaded their fingers together and pressed a kiss into Viktor’s cheek. “I know. That’s why I’ll win as much as I can, so you can show off that you’re not only the greatest skater, but also the greatest coach.”

Viktor grinned. “That’s what I love to hear.”

After dinner, Yuri helped them pack three more boxes before calling it a night. Yuuri and Viktor managed two more boxes themselves, but once Yuuri was taping up the last box, Viktor collapsed onto the bed and immediately passed out.

“Viktor,” Yuuri said as he walked over to the side of the bed Viktor curled up on. It was the side Yuuri had been using, and Viktor’s face was cuddled into his pillow. “Viktor, change into your pajamas at least.”

Viktor mumbled in his sleep and buried his face deeper. Yuuri sighed in defeat and ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair, hitting the comb Viktor had forgotten to take out. The lamps directed towards Viktor’s bed were still on, and they seemed to light Viktor up in his own personal spotlight. They illuminated Viktor’s pale hair and eyelashes, paired with the iridescent glow of the mother of pearl and the silver etched sea in the comb, Viktor looked lustrous.

Careful so he wouldn’t disturb Viktor, Yuuri pulled the comb from his hair. He placed it on top of the nightstand, then changed into his nightwear. When Yuuri was done, he shut off all the lights and slipped into bed, staring at Viktor’s sleeping face. His heart was racing in his chest.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered. “I’m excited to live with you soon. I’m excited to start training with you at your home rink, and I’m excited to see you skate again. But I think I’m most excited to compete against you. I want to meet you on the podium, and then I want to meet you back home, just like this. Do you think I can do it?”

Viktor snuffled against the pillow and Yuuri pulled the covers further around them.

“Goodnight Viktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic, I'd appreciate a kudos or comment if this fic made you smile.
> 
> You can reach me [@tumblr](http://jellyfishfics.tumblr.com/) or [@twitter](https://twitter.com/jellyfishquips) if you wanna chat.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
